Forum:Donovan O'Brian
Name: Donovan O'Brian Age: 16 Species(three choices): Fox Shape-Shifter, Shark Shape-Shifter, Phoenix Shape-Shifter Human Appearance: See Gallery Below Animal Appearance: See Gallery Below Personality: Donovan is always looking for an adventure. He is couragous and hyperactive. Usually having a fun day is his life style. History: A young Carson Chance was working a crime scene case one hot summer day. The heat was to much for him and he and a couple friends went out to a local town pub after they had finished looking around the crime scene. The four friends ended up getting drunk and had to call a cab. But before the cab had came a beautiful young woman walked into the bar and Carson decided to stay and flirt with her. His friends left and Carson continued to drink with this woman he had just met. After having more drinks they ended up going into the washroom together and they had a bit to much fun. The next morning Carson walk up in the bathroom stall. He went home and continued to sleep. Almost a year passed and Carson was still working as a crime scene investigator, he was coming home late one night when he saw the same girl from the bar standing at his door with a baby. Confused Carson approached the woman and she quickly handed the baby to Carson and ran off. He unsure of what to do, took the child inside and unwrapped the blanket. When he did a note fell out, Carson carefully set the baby down and reached to the floor to pick up the note. It said "Dear Carson, I hope you will take good care of our child, please keep him safe for as long as you can. I hope he will make it and I hope to see you sometime again. -Ally" After he went out and bought everything he would need for his son. When he returned he decided to call the little boy Donovan. Donovan was an adventurous little child, always playing in the puddles when it would ran and going swimming in his pool. When Donovan was 3 years old Carson got married to a woman named Christina. Christina seemed to not really care much for Donovan. She wouldn't help him with anything and when he would ask for help she would pretent like she couldn't hear him. When Carson told Donovan at age 7 that Christina was pregnant, Dononvan became more distant towards his family. But when the boy was born, Donovan tried as best he could to help out with the newborn. He liked Mitchell more then he did his parents and would spend all day playing with him. In a way Donovan felt like Mitchell was his only family member as Carson and Christina we're to occupied with trying to keep Mitchell happy over Donovan. Over the next two years Donovan grew in personality, becoming coky and arrogant towards his father. Especially now that he had a new sister named Hannah. He felt like Christina was trying to push him further away from his father and that she wanted to replace him with her own children. Donovan soon decided to run away and live with his grandparents in Scotland, but he didn't make it half a mile before his father found out and took him back home. Furious Donovan began to tune his family out except for Mitchell and Hannah. He would only go to school then come home and go right into his bedroom. He felt abandoned and unwanted. When he turned 14 things got even worse. He would get into verbal and physical fights with his father, well Christina favoured 7 year old Mitchell and 6 year old Hannah. Donovan finally moved in with a friend much to his fathers unliking. Only coming back home very weekend. But this mad things extremly awkward for the family, and the only reason he would visit them was to see Mitchell and Hannah. His father would only make small talk and would barely talk to him. Eventually he stopped visiting them at age 15 and would only see Mitchell and Hannah when he skyped them. Soon he found an apartment around the block from his parents' house. When he moved in their was a strange person down the hall. He quickly tackled Donovan to the ground and told him to come with him, unsure what to do he went with the man. He took Donovan to an airport and they boarded a plane to a tropical island that Donovan had never heard of. When he reached the camp he noticed he was smaller then usual. Unusure of what happened he looked up at the man who he came with who had turned into a half goat half human thing. He then grew back up to normal height and the satyr told him he was a fox shape-shifter. Weapons: Dagger Dean.jpg Dean 2.jpg Dean 3.jpg Dean 4.jpg Dean 5.jpg Dean 6.jpg Dean 7.jpg Dean 8.jpg Donovan Fox.jpg Donovan Fox 2.jpg Category:Claimed